A computer or other bootable device booted without updating security data may be vulnerable to a security threat and may pose a threat to other devices, e.g., those associated with a network to which the device is or will be connected. In particular, when booting a computer's security data, e.g., without limitation antivirus or other threat definitions, network borne or other attack signatures, configuration settings, etc., may not be the most current security data available. A computer's security data may have been up to date when the computer was turned off but while the computer is off new and/or updated security data becomes available. Such a circumstance may arise, for example, if a computer or other device is configured initially or restored using a disk image or other data recorded at an earlier date, or in the case of a laptop or other mobile device the device has been used outside a protected, e.g., network or other enterprise, environment and is returning to the protected environment at a later date. Therefore, there is a need for an effective way to update security data prior to boot.